


You're all that I want (No good at giving you up)

by CallmeVee



Series: Mitchsen Week 2019 [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Day 2, F/F, Fluff, Mitchsen Week 2019, bed sharing, like... fluuuuuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-04 20:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18820009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeVee/pseuds/CallmeVee
Summary: Beca is excited to spend some days alone in a secluded cabin in the mountains... Though, that's until a canceled flight finds Aubrey asking her for a place to crash for a few days. In what could be considered the coldest winter.Anythingcould happen.





	You're all that I want (No good at giving you up)

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Mitchsen week. 
> 
> I'm letting you (and myself, really) get a breath from yesterday's story.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m cold,” Aubrey whispered tiredly.

“So you think sleeping by the fire is better?”

“Leave me alone, Beca. Just because you’re a walking heat doesn’t mean we all are.”

“Get your dumb ass away from there. I’m making hot chocolate,” Beca couldn’t believe this. She thought Aubrey was smarter. “And don’t fight me, Posen.”

  
  


Beca had been planning this getaway for a while now. So when Chloe asked to use her cabin for a Bellas’ reunion during Christmas, she couldn’t deny it. It’s been over a year since they all got together. And if after they left, she got to spend a week in the solitude of the mountain? That was a bonus.

Though those plans had to be put on standby when Aubrey came back from the airport asking for a place to crash until her flight back home was re-arranged. Something about an unpredicted snowstorm hitting hard on New York was her explanation. And she wasn’t thrilled about being trapped with Aubrey of all people, but she couldn’t kick her. That’d be a shitty move, no matter how hard it was for them to be on the same page.

So to say Beca was highly confused about the events developing in front of her was an understatement. When she turned to walk out of the kitchen, mug in hand, Aubrey was sitting on the table staring at her hands.

 

“Are you okay?” She placed the mug in front of Aubrey to get her attention.

“What? Oh, yeah,” Aubrey held the steamy mug almost immediately. “Thank you.”

 

Somehow, Beca wasn’t convinced about the response, but she knew better than to attack her with questions. So she let it slip. Her brain wasn’t wide awake, after all…

 

But as the minutes passed away, the silence between them was becoming hard to ignore.

  
  


“You think too loud, Aubrey.”

“Well, I’m sorry to disturb you.”

“Look, I know for a fact we’ve grown up and we are not the same we were before. And I still care for you,” Beca held her heart for Aubrey to take it right at that moment without caring if it’d shatter instead.

“So please, talk to me?” She asked when Aubrey didn’t answer.

  
  


 

Aubrey, on her side, was having an inner tornado in her mind about how to answer the question. Should she go for it all or should she keep it calm? 

It wasn’t a wonder how bad she wanted Beca in her life. Even when they broke apart, she promised herself to wait for her. And if the years in between had hinted something, was that the love never really disappeared.

So instead of answering, she searched for those deep blue eyes. She tried to find the answer to some question she didn’t know just yet. But ended up on a staring contest. Each party inspecting the other in a game of give-and-take. Green diving in deep ocean without caring for the aftermath.

 

“I want to sleep with you,” Aubrey surprised herself sharing but the blush on her cheeks intensified at the cocky grin Beca was giving her. “Not for sex,” she rushed to explain.

Beca laughed something beautiful and Aubrey just wanted to bath in that sound forever if it was possible. “I can share my bed. Even more, when you’re freezing.” Beca nodded her way to bring up the fact that Aubrey was, in fact, shivering a little. Though she didn’t know if it was for the cold running her body or if it was Beca’s effect on her.

“We’re not having sex,” Aubrey estated again.

“We won’t do anything you don’t want us to.” Beca took the empty mugs settling them on the sink. “Come on, m’lady. My quarter awaits.” She mimicked some servant, making them both laugh. Fully belly laugh.

“You're such a fuckboy, Mitchell.” Aubrey followed her through the hallway.

 

But every trace of laugh died away when she stopped by the bed and the nervousness took over her. It's been a long while since she's  _ slept _ with someone. And her body seemed to be in tune with her brain when she didn't move.

 

“Well? Are you staying there or will you jump in?” 

“Yes, right.” With shaking hands, she took the cover to settle into bed. God, this bed was so comfortable. Just the warm engulfing her cold body was enough to relax her. Almost. Being so close to Beca was never easy for her.

 

“You're still being loud.” Beca turned around to face her after a few minutes with opening arms.

“Why are you doing this?” Aubrey's features were cold now, but she moved closer to be in the arms that she longed so much.

“And what exactly am I doing?” Aubrey felt how the calm heartbeat started to lull her.

“I don't know. You're being too nice.”

Beca separated them just a little to look at her. “You say that like is something bad.” She frowned.

“Don't get me wrong. It's not bad,” Aubrey calmed her. “It's just… it's making it hard.”

“What are you talking about?” The confusion was written all over Beca's face and she just wanted to kiss it away.

“I… Can we talk about it tomorrow?” She tried to buy herself some time to get her thoughts in order.

“Okay,” Beca kissed her forehead before pushing her closer startling her. “Good night, Bree.”

“Good night,” Aubrey whispered. She clearly wasn’t expecting this, but she allowed herself to enjoy it as long as she could. Even if tomorrow everything goes on a different path, she’d cherish this night forever.

  
  
  


 

Beca couldn’t believe she was holding Aubrey again. The blonde was something she had missed painfully. And maybe it was the reason she couldn’t have lasting relationships, or that’s what she said to herself.

She’s had five years to nurture something that had a high probability of flourishing, now. And she will play the right cards.

 

“Who’s the one thinking loud, now?” Aubrey laughed hiding her face on the crook of Beca’s neck. God, she was smitten already.

“I am,” she laughed. “I had the most comfortable night of sleep in a very long time,” Beca spoke the words. She was feeling in paradise. Right where she wanted to be.  _ Forever _ .

“That makes two of us,” the sleepiness was still present in Aubrey’s voice. “Thanks for warming me up.”

“It was my honest pleasure,” Beca confessed. “So can I have you in bed all day?”

“Pretty confident, aren’t we?” Aubrey raised one of her sculpted eyebrows, but she saw playfulness through her façade.

“Preeeeeetty please?” She hoped the dog eyes she was doing now had an effect on the blonde.

“Only because you asked so nicely.” Aubrey kissed her cheek and Beca’s heart stopped right then and there. Was it okay for a 26 years old woman to act like a giddy teenager?

“Bec?” Aubrey poked her cheek. 

“What did I told you about poking me?” Beca asked a few octaves lower and she had to bit her tongue to stop from laughing.

“I… I’m sorry,” Aubrey apologized quickly. “I forgot, I’m so sorry.” She attempted to get off the bed but she wasn’t fast enough.

“You’ll suffer my wrath, now,” Beca announced in her best creepy voice and attacked her with tickles all over her ribs.

 

The room was filled with giggles and cries for forgiveness contrasting the deadly exterior of the cabin. Both girls fighting to find dominance in a heavy war of tickles.

 

“Stop!” Aubrey asked. “Please, stop!” Beca couldn't help laughing at Aubrey's attempts to freed herself. 

“Won’t do, Blondie.” Beca fought the hands trying to fight hers.

“PLEASE! I’m gonna… I’m gonna be your bitch for the rest of my visit!”

 

And just like that, the tickles stopped leaving them both breathless. Each one for different reasons. Was Beca hearing clearly? And oh, my God, what was that supposed to mean? 

 

“I’m sorry… What did you say?”

“I’m gonna do the chores for as long as I stay here,” Aubrey smiled something innocent and Beca was pretty sure there was something hidden in it.

“You’re playing with fire. You know that, right?” Beca tried to keep it cool even if inside her it was a complete mess. 

“I tried to sleep by the fire last night, so…” Aubrey reasoned.

“I’m gonna kiss you right now. Is that okay?”

“Since when do you ask for permission?” Beca wasn’t prepared to be hit full-force by Aubrey’s smirk.

 

And just when she was about to answer, her lips were taken captive in Aubrey’s. And  _ oh, sweet lord _ , she’s missed these lips so fucking bad. But there was something wrong in this. The whole melting brain was real. 

 

“Are you gonna kiss me back or will you stay petrified?” Aubrey mocked.

“You’re a real bitch,” Beca stated before crashing her lips against Aubrey’s, who smiled through it before turning it serious.

 

Yep, now this was living. Sometimes you have to lose someone to learn how to love them properly. And she was pretty sure they both were ready now. And not a single thing will ever get between them.


End file.
